


I'm not okay (I promise)

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: — Тебе нравятся D&D, Одри Хепберн, Фангория, Гарри Гудини и крокет. Ты не умеешь плавать, танцевать, и не знаешь каратэ. Признай, ты никогда этого не сделаешь.— Я не хочу делать это... Я просто хочу...
Relationships: Frank Iero & Ray Toro & Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Что ж, если вы хотели честности это всё, что вам нужно было сказать

— Айеро, пасуй!  
Он проигнорировал замечание тренера, только побежал быстрее к воротам.  
— Айеро, мать твою!  
Фрэнк всё бежал и бежал, уклоняясь от других игроков в лакросс.  
«Ну нет, на этот раз я его заброшу»  
— Фрэнк Айеро, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
Оказавшись на достаточно близком для броска растоянии, он кинул мяч. Забил.  
— Айеро, тебе вообще известно что значит «командная работа»? — спросил тренер, приближаясь к десятикласснику.  
— Но я ведь забил, — парень махнул в сторону ворот.  
— А должен был пасовать Тео. — он тяжело вздохнул. — На скамью запасных.  
— Но...  
— Живо!  
Недовольный Айеро отправился, как ему и велели, к скамье, попутно стаскивая с себя шлем.  
— Пасовать... — пробурчал он себе под нос, садясь и бросая рядом стик. — Ха! Ещё чего.  
— Неплохой гол... Это ведь так называется? — произнёс подошедший к Фрэнку Майки Уэй. Он не играл в лакросс, да и в целом спорт не очень любил, но всегда приходил посмотреть на игру и порой тренировки. Пожалуй, Майки был одним из немногих кого Айеро мог бы назвать своим настоящим другом.  
— Спасибо, Майки, но тренер так не считает.  
— А я думал, что тебе плевать на то, что тебе говорит тренер, — ответил Уэй.  
— Плевать, но только не когда меня сажают на скамью запасных, — фыркнул парень.  
— Слушай, Фрэнк, до конца осталось... — он взглянул на свои наручные часы, — минут пятнадцать. Может уйдём, пока никто не видит?  
— А разве ты не должен сейчас высматривать своего брата, чтоб удостовериться, что он снова не влип куда не надо?  
— Прошло не больше десяти минут, как мы разошлись, что с ним может произойти?  
  
***  
  
Что-то произошло.  
Джерард Уэй разошолся с младшим братом у выхода, где практически сразу его поймали местные задиры, и прямо сейчас он стоял на коленях возле школьного туалета, пока одного из парней заставляли макнуть Уэя головой в воду.  
— Да опусти ты его наконец, — крикнул кто-то сзади.  
Джерард уже давно попытался бы вырваться, если б его не держали два здоровых парня и если б он не знал, что подобные попытки бегства бесполезны, только сильнее за них огребёшь.  
Ещё какое-то время позади него велись споры, которые парень молча выслушивал, но в конце концов его окунили. Джерард даже не сопративлялся этому, лишь задержал дыхание.  
Ненадолго. Кто-то подошёл к нему и ударил ногой в живот, заставляя выдохнуть и наглотаться воды из унитаза.  
Хватку ослабили, давая парню немного отдышаться. Только его снова собрались опустить, как Уэй услышал шаги, а после и такой знакомый голос, который велел оставить его — Рэй.  
— Не то что, Торо?  
Джерард не знал, что произошло дальше, собственные отплёвывания туалетной воды заглушали все остальные звики, но всё же в ближайшие несколько минут его отпустили, правда окунув ещё раз на последок.  
— Джерард, мы же с тобой уже кучу раз говорили об этом, — выдохнул друг, подходя к Уэю, сидящему на полу возле унитаза, — ты должен давать им отпор.  
— И я кучу раз тебе говорил, что от этого становиться только хуже, — ответил парень, отплёвываясь от воды.  
— Тебя Майки ищет, — произнёс Рэй, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Я же сказал ему идти домой, после того, как он поговорит с Фрэнком, — несколько разозлёно ответил Джерард.  
— Айеро настоял на том, чтобы найти тебя. — Торо вздохнул. — Знаешь, он оказался прав, это действительно было необходимо.  
— С чего это ему переживать за меня?  
— А этот вопрос сегодня останется без ответа, — сказал парень. — Вставай, надо идти домой.  
  
***  
  
Дорога до дома заняла не больше двадцати минут. С Фрэнком они так и не встретились, он ушёл раньше, чем друзья нашли Майки в стенах школы.  
«Почему же тебя так волновало где я?» — проносилось в мыслях Джерарда всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о парне.  
— Рэй, ты сегодня к нам или сразу домой? — спросил Уэй-старший, когда они дошли до своей улицы — Торо жил там же, где и братья, разве что чуть дальше.  
— Предлагаешь снова сыграть в D&D?  
—Не-а, — ответил за него Майки, — вечер ужастиков.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — улыбнулся парень, и вместе они отправились к дому Уэев.  
  
***  
  
— Не зевай, Уэй!  
Это было единственное, что услышал Джерард перед тем, как упасть в бассейн.  
Вода, вроде, должна выталкивать тебя на поверхность, да? Что ж, в случае Джерарда Уэя она всегда отказывалась это делать. Вот и сейчас он, брыкаясь, шёл на дно.  
«Чёрт бы побрал эти уроки физкультуры — думал парень, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока в его лёгких кончался кислород. — Какая же глупая смерть»  
Вообще, его уже не в первый раз так сталкивали и Уэю стоило бы находиться подальше от воды, раз уж он не умеет плавать, но каждый раз что-то шло не так и он оказывался у бортика.  
Он почти достиг дна бассейна, когда у поверхности воды показались такие привычные кудряшки Рэя. Торо подплыл к другу и, обхватив его со спины, начал подниматься наверх.  
— Джи, какого чёрта ты снова тут, — отплёвываясь, спросил приятель, когда они наконец всплыли.  
Он попытался что-то сказать в ответ, но всё что выходило из его рта это бульканье и вода. Парень выплюнул жидкость и ответил:  
— А то ты не знаешь, что у нас физра — общий урок.  
Вместе они кое-как добрались до борта и вылезли из бассейна. Подходя, до них дошёл обрывок разговора Майки и Фрэнка:  
— Я не лезу в это, никого не сталкиваю, не запираю в шакафчиках и не макаю головой в унитаз. Этого более чем достаточно, — произнёс Айеро, надевая свои солнечные очки.  
— А отговорить остальных от этой затеи не пытался? — спросил Уэй-младший, складывая руки на груди.  
— Разговор окончен, Майки.  
Фрэнк поспешил скрыться.  
— Такой же, как и остальные. Ему плевать на всё, кроме того, как бы сохранить свой статус "крутого парня", — сказал Рэй. — То, что он не принимает участие в травле мало что меняет.  
— Сомневаюсь, что это так.  
«Это так» — подумал Фрэнк, пытаясь как можно скорее отдалиться от Рэя и братьев.


	2. Что будет если показать тебе, что эта жизнь не такая, какой казалась раньше?

Пятница, родители, уехавшие на все выходные и вечеринка с неуправляемыми подростками. Конечно, появление алкоголя было лишь вопросом времени, как и то, через сколько Фрэнк Айеро будет пьяным в хлам, ведь он совсем не умеет пить.  
— А я тебе говорю, что кошки не могут быть лучше собак, — заплетающимся языком произнёс Фрэнк.  
— Да чем твои глупые собаки лучше? — спрашивал его не менее пьяный Боб Брайар — старый школьный друг Айеро, с которым тот продолжал поддерживать связь даже после перевода в другую школу. Вот и сейчас Боб оказался на этой вечеринке не иначе, как по инициативе Фрэнка, который уверял его, что здесь будет весело.  
— Во-первых, они очень даже умные, — начал парень. — Во-вторых, им на тебя не плевать, в отличии от твоих котов, — последнее слово он произнёс с неким презрением. — А ещё их используют в полиции, значит, они полезнее, чем твои мурчащие комки шерсти.  
— Твои псы всё ещё глупые и назязчивые, — фыркнул Боб.  
— А не хочешь ли ты повторить мне это в рот? — спросил Айеро, смотря на немного расплывающегося Брайара.  
Старый друг наклонился к Фрэнку.  
— Собаки — глуп... — эту фразу он так и не договорил, Айеро заткнул его поцелуем.  
Он длился не так уж и долго, но кислород в лёгких всё же успел закончиться.  
— Ну и как тебе? — спросил отстранившись Боб.  
— Слюняво, — хихикнув, ответил пьяный десятиклассник.  
  
***  
  
Выходные прошли, а вместе с ними жуткое похмелье с утра субботы и попытки вспомнить что же было в тот вечер в воскресенье.  
— Айеро, вот ты где! — окликнул его знакомый голос, когда парень доставал книгу из шкафчика. — Я всюду тебя ищу, — произнёс Джастин — двенадцатиклассник и капитан команды по лакроссу.  
— С чего бы? Насколько я помню, следуюшая тренировка только завтра.  
— Я не из-за этого, — произнёс он. Поймав непонимающий взгляд Фрэнка, парень продолжил: — Что это было, в пятницу на вечеринке у Стейси?  
— Знаешь, было бы неплохо, если б я вообще помнил хоть что-то с этой вечеринки.  
Джастин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Как десятиклассник вообще может напиться до такого беспамятства?  
— Имея доступ к алкоголю, — буркнул в ответ Айеро.  
— А вот и наш педик! — кто-то всем своим весом навалился на плечи Фрэнка.  
— Свали, Алестер, — сказал капитан.  
— Не то что, тренер на скамью отправит? Так я, в отличии от некоторых, командный игрок.  
— Ну так беги играй, здесь тебя никто не держит, — произнёс Айеро, почти сразу же пожалев об этом. Незванный гость схватил его за волосы, чуть оттягивая назад.  
— Ещё раз вякнешь и мало тебе не покажется, Фрэнки, — прямо в ухо полушёпотом сказал тот, отпуская волосы Фрэнка. Уходя, Алестер толкнул его в спину. Айеро, не ожидваший подобного, упал бы, если б стоявший рядом Джастин вовремя не поймал его.  
— Мудак, — тихо произнёс десятиклассник, поправляя свой школьный пиджак. — Какого чёрта он назвал меня педиком? — спросил парень обращаясь к капитану своей команды.  
— Вот мы и приблизилсь к теме нашего разговора. Поздравляю, теперь все кому не лень называют тебя педиком, потому что на вечеринке у Стейс ты засосал какого-то светловолосого парня.  
— Быть такого не может.  
— Да, конечно, Фрэнки, массовая галлюцинация и помутнение разума. — Джастин вздохнул. — В любом случае, моё дело лишь предупредить тебя и, зная какими порой могут быть жестокими подростки, а в случае некоторых и вовсе отбитыми, должен попросить тебя быть осторожнее.  
  
***  
  
— Подойди к ней после урока, — прошептал парень с облаком вместо волос, поймав взгляд Джерарда, прикованный к девушки, в которую тот был по уши влюблён.  
— Шутишь?! — это вышло чуть громче, чем этого хотел бы Уэй. Их учительница математики кинула грозный взгляд на друзей. — Простите. — Джерард подождал, когда преподавательница отвернётся, и продожил: — Шутишь? — уже значительно тише заговорил парень. — Чёрт, Рэй, где она и где я.  
— Но это не значит, что ты не можешь попытаться, — ответил Торо.  
— Напоминаю, что девушки вешаются на тебя, а не на меня.  
— Всё не настолько плохо.  
— Они меня за милю обходят.  
— Даже Алисия?  
— Я к ней не подойду и точка.  
— К Фрэнку ты тоже не подойдёшь, верно? — как бы в шутку произнёс друг.  
— Я не гей, — бескомпромиссно ответил Уэй. — К тому же мне и других проблем хватает.  
Последняя фраза потонула в звуке звонка, означавшего конец урока. Джерард не спешил покинуть кабинет математики, а вместе с ним и Рэй. Лучше подождать, пока все выйдут и хотя бы немного оттянуть момент, когда тебя снова поймают и снова начнут издеваться.  
  
***  
  
Всё же покинув аудиторию, Уэй заметил кое-что необычное: кто-то задирал Фрэнка Айеро.  
— Мне казалось, что он всегда может постоять за себя и, ну не знаю, ударить обидчика, — сказал Джерард стоявшему рядом Торо.  
— В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что то, что происходит с ним как-то касается нас.  
Но Уэю было всё равно, что говорит друг. Задиры ушли, а значит можно было подойти к Фрэнку.  
— Фрэнк? — неуверенно позвал парень.  
— Чего ещё? — резко ответил Айеро, поправляя рубашку с пиджаком и не смотря на собеседника. — А, это ты Джерард, — он всё же поднял взгляд. — Что-то хотел?  
— Эм... — что-то в мозгу Уэя переклинило и он вовсе забыл, что собирался сказать.  
— Эм? — повторил за ним Фрэнк.  
— Слушай, Фрэнк, — всё-таки придумал что сказать парень, — я заметил, что у тебя появились, — он замялся, — некоторое проблемы.  
— И? Сомневаюсь, что к тебе это хоть как-то относится.  
— Я... кхм... я хотел предложить тебе быть с нами, Рэем, Майки и мной. В конце концов, неудачникам вместе проще выживать.  
— Иди нахуй, Уэй, — вспылил Айеро, — я не такой как ты, я не неудачник.  
В последний раз он бросил на Джерарда сердитый взгляд и поспешил уйти как можно скорее.  
«Он не прав, я не такой» — повторял про себя Фрэнк, зная, что, если не сейчас, то в скором времени Уэй будет полностью прав.


	3. Я удерживал тебя рядом, но мы оба колебались

С каждым днём становилось всё хуже. С каждым днём проблем появлялось всё больше.  
— О нет, Фрэнки, это стол для крутых парней, — произнёс Алестер, когда Айеро собирался сесть на своё привычное место. — Тебе положено сидеть во-он там, — парень махнул в сторону, где не было столов и стульев, лишь широкие ступеньки, на которых сидели три неудачника.  
— Алестер, свали с моего места.  
— Не то что, мелочь? — он встал. — Пожалуешься капитану? — толкнул Фрэнка в грудь. — Иди к таким же лузерам, как и ты сам, педик.  
Некоторое время они ещё прожигали друг друга взглядами, но в конечном счёте Айеро сдался. Под смех и издёвки, он направился к тому, кого ранее послал куда подальше.   
— Привет, — подойдя, глухо сказал парень. — Я могу сесть? — спросил он, рассматривая свои кеды.  
— Да, конечно, — Фрэнк поднял взгляд и увидел улыбающегося Джерарда.  
«Спасибо» — подумал он, но так и не сказал, располагаясь на одной из ступенек.  
Только Айеро сел, как в него прилетел чей-то сэндвич. Парень поднял взгляд, пытаясь отыскать того, кто решил, что это будет до смерти весело. Ну да, конечно, весело всем. Фрэнк взглянул на Джерарда, собираясь возмутиться и спросить как они вообще это терпят, тот лишь покачал головой, поняв что крутится в голове у Айеро.  
«Он будто заранее знает мой вопрос» — пронеслось в мыслях у парня.  
— И всё же, — начал Фрэнк, — почему ты не даёшь им никакого отпора вовсе? — спросил он Уэя-старшего.  
— Чем сильнее ты даёшь отпор, тем хуже тебе будет в следующий раз, — ответил Джерард. Айеро заметил как Майки качает головой, явно недовольный такой позицией брата.  
  
***  
  
Фрэнк Айеро продолжал сопротивляться. Специально прятался в шкафчиках своих обидчиков, подкладывал запрещённые препараты всё туда же и вытворял ещё очень много глупостей. Как-то даже дошло до полного абсурда: он решил, что нассать в шлем Алестера Кита будет неплохой местью.  
— Фрэнк, какого чёрта ты творишь, — послышался голос Джерарда откуда-то сзади.  
Айеро стоял в школьной раздевалке перед шкафчиком Алестера, пока тот был на уроке физкультуры. Ширинка на его брюках была растёгнута и он уже воплощал свой ужасный план в реальность.  
— Вот скажи честно, ты ебанутый? — произнёс недовольно Уэй.  
— Если тебе что-то не нравится, то можешь идти, — Фрэнк бросил на него взгяд. Заметив это, Джерард тут же отвернулся.  
— Вот только минут через десять прозвенит звонок, а значит, чтоб они успели на следующее занятие их отпустят ещё раньше, — он точно знал о чём говорит; Джерард Уэй всегда старался убраться с физкультуры как можно быстрее, чтоб его не схватили у самого выхода. — Фрэнк, надо уходить пока, тебя не поймали.  
В ответ на это Айеро начал насвистывать какую-то мелодию.  
— Ты точно ебанутый, — произнёс Уэй, разворачиваясь и собираясь покинуть раздевалку. Увы, слишком поздно.  
Дверь распахнулась в тот момент, когда Фрэнк застегивал свою ширинку.  
— Вы посмотрите кто здесь, мальчик для битья и педик! — громко сказал кто-то.  
— Блеск, — буркнул себе под нос Джерард.  
— Чего забыл, щенок, — обратился один из парней к Фрэнку, подойдя вплотную и захлопнув шкафчик прямо перед его носом. — Неужели ещё не понял, что таких как ты тут не любят?  
— О, что ты, Том, просто пришёл, чтоб забрать свои вещи.  
— С ним? — он бросил брезгливый взгляд на Уэя.  
— Ну не с тобой же, — резко ответил Айеро. — Или ты предлагаешь уединиться со мной вместо него в туалете, чтоб я тебя там оттрахал?  
Ничего подобного в его планах не было, но из этой ситуации как-то выходить надо было. Фрэнку показалось, что так он отделается малой кровью, да и потом терять ему, вроде, было нечего, статус "педика" уже и так закрепился за ним.  
У Джерарда же чуть ли не волосы поседели после этого предложения.  
— Отвратительно, — произнёс Том, пропуская Фрэнка.  
С пинками под зад и толчками в спину, но они всё-таки вышли из раздевалки.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший, — произнёс Уэй, улыбнувшись. Всё же до него дошёл замысел парня.  
— Приму за комплимент, — улыбнулся в ответ Айеро.  
— Джерард! — к ним подбежал Майки. — Где... где... ты...  
— Майки, ингалятор, — напомнил брат.  
Уэй-младший послушал его и сразу же вытащил названный предмет из кармана.  
— Где ты был? — вдохнув лекарство, спросил младший. — Я повсюда тебя искал.  
Джерард взглянул на Фрэнка.  
— Скажем так, мы уединились в туалете, — произнёс Уэй-старший, вызвав этим смешок у Айеро.  
Майки оставалось лишь непонимающе наблюдать за двумя приятелями.  
  
***  
  
Учебный день подошёл к концу, компания неудачников, что вечно сидела на ступеньках во время ланча, отправилась домой к Великому Волшебнику Джерарду Уэю и его брату, рыцарю Майклу Уэю 'Наиумнейшему', чтобы провести партию в D&D, которая закончится лишь под утро.


	4. Помнишь, как ты сломал ногу, спрыгнув со второго этажа?

Прохладный осенний вечер и небольшая компания друзей, которая направляется в школу. Знакомо неправдали?  
— Майки, Джи, пожалуйста, не звоните мне сегодня, — умолял Рэй.  
— А если, даже не знаю, Джерард ногу сломает?  
— Почему сразу я? — возмутился старший брат. — Может это ты сломаешь ногу.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Торо. — Если кто-то сломает ногу, звоните.  
— И всё же, Рэй, почему для тебя это так важно? — допытывался Уэй-младший. — Разве к тебе девчонки сами не липнут? Насколько я помню, Саманта не единственная и неповторимая для тебя. К чему так заморачиваться, брать билеты в кино и сбегать с уроков.  
— Может внимания от них мне и достаётся чуть больше, чем тебе с Джерардом, — начал Рэй.  
— О, Рэй, ты видимо забыл, что Джи настоящая звезда, — перебил его Майки. — Жаль, только у него отбоя нет от парней, — он вздохнул, — и не в том плане, в каком хотелось бы.  
— Эй!  
— Но далеко не с каждой мне удаётся сходить в кино, — продолжил друг, проигнорировав слова Майки. — Да и потом, иногда хочется просто пропустить денёк в школе, — мечтательно протянул парень.  
— Расходимся? — спросил Уэй-старший, когда они дошли до развилки.  
— Расходимся, — вздохнул Торо, понимающий, что эти двое и дня без приключений протянуть не могут.  
  
***  
  
— Заебали! — Фрэнк бросил свой шлем на скамью в раздевалке. — Командная игра! Ха! — он принялся снимать свою форму. — Да кому нужна эта командная игра?! — парень злился на тренера, на команду, которая не могла нормально бросить мяч и... на себя. Фрэнк никогда не думал, что однажды будет злиться на себя за свою самодостаточность, но сейчас, сдирая форму и злясь на пустоту, он понимал, что это не самое лучшее его качество.  
Айеро, сорвав всю защиту, скомкав футболку и спортивные шорты и бросив их в шкафчик, принялся одеваться в обычную школьную форму. Только он надел брюки, застегнул пугавицы на рубашке и натянул на себя галстук, как в раздевалку кто-то зашёл.  
— Фрэнки? — парень обернулся на женский голос, попутно натягивая школьный пиджак. Алисия Уильямс. — Я видела твою игру. — девушка подошла к Фрэнку.  
— Оу, да? — Фрэнку было неловко. Алисия была той самой девушкой со светлыми волосами, в которую были влюблены почти все парни в школе. Все, кроме Фрэнка. — И как тебе? — он интересовался этим просто из вежливости, ничего более.  
— Мне кажется, что ты прекрасно играешь, — восторженно произнесла она. — Вообще, девушки любят спортсменов.  
Девушка присела на скамью.   
— А ты? — Айеро сел рядом с ней.  
— Конечно, — Алисия улыбнулась.  
— Знаешь, — произнёс Фрэнк, — у тебя что-то в глазу.  
Парень потянулся к ней. Уильямс восприняла это как попытку поцеловать её и поддалась навстречу. Зря, очень зря. Айеро действительно пытался убрать соринку из её глаза.  
— Ау! — воскликнула девушка, больше от удивления, нежели от боли.  
Фрэнку было без разницы. Прозвенел звонок, он поспешил покинуть помещение.  
  
***  
  
Фрэнк шёл вниз по лестнице, когда услышал как ему крикнули сзади:  
— С дороги, педик!  
Он хотел обернуться и разобраться с умником, который решил его так назвать, но не успел. Следующие события были для него слишком быстрыми и неожиданными.  
Фрэнка Айеро столкнули с лестницы.  
Он пролетел несколько ступеней вниз, путаясь в собственных ногах. Одна из них издала странный хруст. Фрэнк ударился головой о стену.  
Кто-то схватил его за воротник рубашки. Голова раскалывалась, картинка плыла перед глазами.  
— Ещё раз тронешь Алисию, — прорычал кто-то ему в лицо. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Айеро смог сконцентрировать взгляд. Арчи Джексон.  
— Я её не трогал, — сквозь зубы ответил Фрэнк.  
— Это ты другим заливать будешь, я знаю, что ты к ней приставал.  
— Я этого не делал, — только и успел ответить парень, прежде чем его ударили в живот.  
Боль начала разливаться по телу. Айеро зажмурился и закусил нижнюю губу, чтоб не взвыть.  
— Не смей приблежаться к ней, педик, — произнёс Арчи ему на ухо.  
Он резко отпустил парня, жёстко оттолкнув от себя напоследок. Фрэнк Айеро повалился на пол. Джексон ушёл, оставив Фрэнка на лестнице, который боялся пошевилиться и сделать только ещё больнее.  
  
Прошло некоторое время, прозвенел последний звонок на урок. Множество учеников проходили мимо, спеша поскорее добраться до своих кабинетов. Конечно, всем будет плевать на какого-то парня, что лежит на лестнице. В конце концов, спасение утопающих — дело самих утопающих.  
Наконец, звуки в коридоре стихли, ученики разошлись по кабинетам.  
— ...ты когда-нибудь перестанешь специально опаздывать? — услышал он где-то вдали знакомый голос.  
— И давать им возможность так просто меня ловить? Ещё чего.  
Майки и Джерард шли в сторону лестницы, когда заметили лежащего там парня.  
— Фрэнк! — бросился к нему старший брат. — Фрэнки, ты в порядке?  
— А сам как думаешь?! — пожалуй, слишком резко ответил Айеро. — По-твоему я бы тут валялся, если б был в порядке?  
— Что произошло? — Джерарду было плевать на тон, которым с ним говорил Фрэнк, а вот состояние парня действительно его волновало.   
— Арчи столкнул меня с лестницы из-за того, что Алисия солгала будто я до неё домагался.  
— Я звоню Рэю, — сказал Майки, доставая свой телефон и отходя от друга с братом.  
В это же время в голове Джерарда не укладывалось, как девушка, в которую он был влюблён ещё с пятого класса, могла сделать нечто подобное.  
— Фрэнк, а ты уверен, что он это сделал из-за Алисии, а не просто потому что ему так в голову взбрело?  
Уэю-старшему очень не хотелось разочароваться в ней.  
— Да я без понятия! — вопрос Джерарда очень разозлил парня. — Арчи сам сказал, что ему донесла Уильямс! Надо было поцеловать эту стерву, как она и хотела, — пробубнил он под нос.  
Уэй прекрасно всё слышал, но решил просто не заострять на этом внимание.  
— Где больнее всего?  
— Правая нога, голень, — ответил Фрэнк, — и чуть выше затылка.  
— Сколько пальцев я показываю? — спросил парень.  
— Три?  
Джерард тяжело вздохнул.  
— Тошнит?  
— Блять, чего ты вообще добиваешься?  
— Рэй, будет минут через десять, — к ним подошёл Майки.  
— А скорая? — спросил старший брат. Молчание в ответ. — Чёрт, Майки, ты же позвонил в скорую?  
  
***  
  
Спустя десять минут, как и обещал, пришёл Рэй Торо. Ещё через пятнадцать и несколько телефонных звонков всё же прибыла скорая.  
Медики забрали парня с переломом ноги, лёгким сотрясением и громкими матами.  
— Джерард, а ты сам как? — вдруг спросил Рэй, когда машина с мигалками увезла Фрэнка, а Уэй-старший остался смотреть ей в след.  
— Я в порядке, — глухо ответил тот.  
Он не был в порядке.


	5. Три сказки о химическом романсе

— Фрэнки, мы пришли! — крикнул Майки, поднимаясь на второй этаж в комнату друга. Рэй и Джерард шагали следом за ним.  
В доме Айеро было уютно, всегда пахло свежей выпечкой (его мама очень часто делала печенье, которыми ребята, разумеется, угощались), горели лампы, дарящие тёплый свет, а в гостиной лежал пёстрый и пушистый ковёр, который Фрэнк в шутку называл советским. Пожалуй, если бы Джерарду сказали выбрать место, в котором он хотел бы жить до конца своей жизни, он бы, почти не раздумывая, назвал дом семейства Айеро.  
— Войдите! — послышалось из комнаты.  
Младший брат открыл дверь, сразу заходя внутрь и пропуская остальных.  
— Я принёс конспекты по английскому и математике, — сообщил он.  
Фрэнк Айеро уже почти неделю не посещал школу из-за сломанной ноги. Вот и сейчас он сидел на своей кровати с белой электрогитарой на коленях и голографическими наклейками-буквами в руках.  
— Спасибо, Майки, — поблагодарил парень, не глядя на друга, он был слишком увлечён своей гитарой.  
— Позволь поинтересоваться, — начал Уэй-старший, — чем ты занимаешься?  
Наклеив последнюю деталь, Фрэнк поднял инструмент, демонстрируя то, над чем трудился последние полчаса.  
— Этим.  
«PANSY» гласила надпись на гитаре.  
— "Анютины глазки" или "педик"? — спросил Рэй.  
Айеро лишь широко улыбнулся в ответ. Ему до чёртиков нравилась двойственность этого слова, и так просто называть выбранное значение он не собирался.  
  
***  
  
Следующие несколько часов прошли замечательно.  
Фрэнк как обычно списал конспекты Майки, пока Джерард восторженно рассказывал о комиксах, которые совсем недавно прочитал. Рэй пытался уговорить Уэя-старшего не мешать Айеро, но он напротив был непротив, ему нравились такие рассказы парня, они действовали на него успокаивающе.  
Они ещё некоторое время болтали вчетвером, но чуть позже Торо и Уэй-младший покинули комнату — парни слишком проголодались — и Джерард с Фрэнком остались наедине.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг произнёс Айеро, — мне всегда хотелось сделать татуировку. — он не знал зачем говорит об этом Уэю, просто ему показалось, что так надо сделать. — А может и не одну.  
— До жути боюсь игл, — тихо ответил Джерард, сидевший на краю кровати.  
— Хах, а я пауков.  
Фрэнк заметил лёгкую улыбку на губах парня.  
— У тебя есть маркеры? — внезапно произнёс одиннадцатиклассник.  
— Дай подумать, — он закусил губу, как всегда это делал, когда действительно пытался что-то вспомнить. — Вроде бы в том в нижнем ящике были, — Айеро махнул в сторону рабочего стола. — А зачем тебе? — спросил парень.  
— Затем же, зачем тебе татуировки, — загадачно ответил Джерард.  
Он встал, подошёл к столу и, порывшись пару-тройку минут, всё же нашёл несколько маркеров, с которыми и вернулся к Фрэнку.  
— Что ты задумал? — поинтересовался тот.  
— Мы будем творить искусство, Фрэнки! — заявил Уэй, присаживаясь рядом и снимая колпачок с чёрного маркера. — Принимаем ваши заказы, — произнёс он, заворачивая правую штанину от его пижамы. Тут-то до Айеро дошло, что придумал Джерард.  
  
Возможно они даже слишком увлеклись "творя искусство", потому что к возвращению Рэя и Майки гипс Фрэнка был полностью заполнен рисунками различных размеров и надписями с содержанием разной степени цензурности.  
— Мог бы и нам местечко оставить, — пожаловался младший брат.  
— О, он и оставил, — ответил парень с гипсом на ноге.  
— На пятке? — спросил Джерард, отрываясь от очередного рисунка.  
— На пятке, — улыбнулся Фрэнк во все тридцать два.  
Казалось, что эти двое просто шутят, но Айеро правда попросил их написать что-нибудь на его пятке.  
— Какой же ты порой дурацкий, — сказал Майки Фрэнку, забирая синий маркер у брата. — И что же ты хочешь?  
— Удивите меня, мастер.  
Как его и просили, Уэй-младший удивил.  
«Единороги это круто! - Майки Уэй»  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — спросил Джерард.  
— Он просил удивить, — пожал плечами астматик.  
— Что там? — задал вопрос Айеро, который, по понятным причинам, не мог увидеть надпись.  
Братья переглянулись.  
— Пускай это останется сюрпризом, — произнёс старший, улыбнувшись.  
Рэй не был столь оригинален. Он лишь расписался на гипсе чёрным маркером, добавив рядом небольшой рисунок с гитарой.  
— Джи? — Фрэнк указал ему взглядом, чтоб тоже оставил что-то на его ноге.  
— Шутишь? — предложение немного удивило парня. — У ведь тебе уже всю ногу исписал!  
— И всё же, — Айеро немного порылся среди маркеров и, найдя наконец красный, бросил один из них Уэю-старшему.   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джерард.  
«Да прибудет с тобой сила. - Джерард Уэй»  
Он украсил свою надпись небольшими звёздами и парой созвездий.  
— И что ты оставил? — поинтересовался парень с гипсовой ногой, когда художник надел колпачок на маркер.  
— Пускай это тоже будет сюрпризом, — загадочно улыбнулся Уэй.  
— Там цитата из Звёздных Войн, — раскрыл тайну младший брат.  
— Эй!  
  
Так они и сидели до самого вечера, дурачась, говоря обо всё и ни о чём одновременно и просто весело проводя время. Когда же зашёл разговор о музыке, выяснилось, что Рэй умеет играть на гитаре и, так же как и Фрэнк, когда-то был в группе.  
— И за все эти году ты не разу нам не говорил об этом?! — возмутился Майки.  
— Так и вы не спрашивали, — парировал Торо.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Джерард, — Майки же как-то учился на басу играть.  
— И за все эти году ты не разу мне не рассказывал об этом?! — обратился Рэй к младшему из Уэев.  
— Ладно. Подъёб засчитан.  
Эта небольшая перепалка вызвала улыбку у Фрэнка.  
— В таком случае, я могу сказать, что Джи поёт, — в отместку произнёс Майки.  
— Не было такого! — возразил парень.  
— Ахуительно поёт! — ещё громче сказал брат.  
— Не удивляйся, если проснёшься где-нибудь в ванной, — пробурчал Джерард.  
И тут в голове Фрэнка возникла идея.  
— Хэй, а как насчёт создать группу?  
— Да! — в один голос согласили Рэй и Майки.  
— Нет! — пошёл против системы Уэй-старший.   
— Да почему, Джи? — спросил брат.  
— Ладно, предположим мы создадим группу, но о чём мы будем говорить, о чём писать песни?  
— О том, что тебя действительно волнует, — просто ответил Айеро.  
— Говоришь так, будто сам можешь заявить толпе о своих чувствах.  
— Может я и не могу, но уверен, что ты смог бы.  
— И как же мы назовём группу? — смирившись с тем, что друзья создадут группу с ним или без, спрашивает Джерард, смотря на брата.  
Уэй-младший обводит комнату Фрэнка взглядом. Его внимание привлекает книга, лежащая на прикроватной тумбочке, которую он когда-то давно прочитал — Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance Ирвина Уэлша. Он схватил её в руки и сказал:  
— А назовёмся мы My Chemical Romance.  
— Мой Химический Романс? — переспрашивает старший. Это название было чертовски странным, непривычным и не говорящим почти ничего напрямую, но при этом оно было таким интересным и уж точно необычным.  
— А мне нравится, — произнёс парень с гипсом на ноге.  
Пожалуй, Джерарду оно тоже нравилось.  
— Так когда мы приступим к работе над нашей первой песней? — в конце концов сдался парень.  
— Давай сразу, как мне снимут гипс? — предложил Айеро.  
— Сразу, как ты увидишь послание Майки, — произнёс Рэй, вызвав смех у братьев.


	6. Забудь о грязных взглядах, о тех фотографиях, которые забрал твой парень

Слухи. Правдивые и лживые они расходятся очень быстро.  
— Алисия сделала что?!  
Порой они могут даже шокировать.  
— Джерард, успокойся, — произнёс Фрэнк. Гипс с ноги сняли примерно месяц назад и всё это время парень её разрабатывал.  
— Я не могу поверить... Откуда?!  
— Я не знаю, — в голосе Айеро начали появляться нотки раздрожения.  
— Да откуда ты знаешь, что это она на фото?! — Уэй явно паниковал.  
Как часто ваши представления о человеки ломаются? Постояно ли люди не соответствуют тем идеализированым образам, которые вы для них придумали? Сомневаюсь, что это проиходит так уж часто. Да, люди порой способны удивлять, но...  
— Да потому что на нюдсах видно её лицо!  
... но далеко не всегда таким образом.  
— Я даже не знаю кто слил эти фотографии! — вспылил Фрэнк. — Ко мне они попали по сути только потому что я был в команде.  
Ах да, ещё небольшое обновление в жизни Фрэнка Айеро: он ушёл из школьной команды по лакроссу, сразу после своего выхода с больничного. Парень посчитал, что командный спорт это всё не его и что многие там были просто мудаками, с которыми он бы никогда в жизни не стал общаться, если б у него не было на то необходимости.  
— Если ты не знаешь какого-нибудь законного способа выяснить кто это был, то я тебе ничем помочь не могу.  
Глаза Джерарда загорелись.  
— А если знаю?  
  
***  
  
Как же порой здорово, когда твой брат разбирается в компьютерах, программировании и знает как вычислить кто же анонимно отправил фотографии огромному колличеству людей в школе. Сразу после занятий, друзья отправились в дом Уэев.  
— Дейв Бланк?! — воскликнул Айеро. — Майки, ты шутишь?  
— Ага, конечно, я просто рандомно имена называю, — съязвил Уэй-младший.   
— Чёрт, да у него мозгов на это бы не хватило!  
— Джерард, ты не мог бы его забрать? — игнорируя Фрэнка, обратился он к старшему брату.  
Вздохнув, парень поднялся с кровати брата и, спустя несколько минут, всё же вывел Фрэнка Айеро, который продолжал возмущаться.  
  
— Чёрт, Фрэнк, да что с тобой? — уже в своей, увешанной плакатами комнате, спросил Уэй.  
— Я не верю, что такой придурок как Дейв мог провернуть что-то подобное. Всё, на что он годится — быть школьным талисманом.   
Казалось, что Фрэнк злится без причины, но на самом деле у него просто были давние разногласия с Бланком.  
— Ты чем лучше, если ты уже год дуешься на него, потому что тебя подставили, — бросил ему Джерард.  
— Я из-за него чуть из команды не вылетел, имею право, — сложил руки на груди Айеро.  
— Какой же ты иногда упёртый баран, — пробурчал под нос Джерард Уэй. — И что мы в этой ситуации делать будем?  
— Как там говорил Росомаха, "лучшая защита — это нападение"?  
  
***  
  
Возможно, слушать Фрэнка было не самой умной идеей.  
С криком Джерард бежал на талисмана школьной команды, когда тот репетировал выступление с симпатичными черлидиршами.  
Только Уэй подбежал к парню, как тот повалил его.  
Было больно? Да. Но гораздо больше было неловко и... стыдно.  
Торо с Айеро подбежали к талисману с разных сторон. Рэй врезался в Дейва Бланка, в то время как Фрэнк вовсе перелетел его сверху, не расчитав прыжок. Рэй Торо упал на Дейва, повалившегося на Джерарда, а бывший игрок в лакросс, прокатившись кубырем, рухнул рядом.  
Майки, наблюдавший за своими друзьями, тоже решил принять участие в данном нападении. Он подошёл к горе из живых тел, чтобы пнуть собачью морду костюма.  
Уэй-младший помог подняться Фрэнку и Рэю, а те уже вытащили старшего брата. Только Дейв попробовал незаметно уползти, как его поймали Майки и Торо.  
— Далеко собрался? — спросил Айеро.  
— Я почти уверен, что эту наитупейшую затею, — говорил Бланк, пока Джерард стаскивал с него голову талисмана, — вам предложил этот гном, — Дейв со злостью смотрел на Фрэнка, пока Рэй и младший из Уэев его удерживали.  
— Ах ты, — Фрэнк Айеро уже занёс руку.  
— Фрэнк! — Уэй-старший бросил голову и, подбежав к другу, схватил Айеро за руку. — Сдурел?!  
Парень, медленно вдохнув и выдохнул, чтоб успокоиться, разжал кулак.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он Джерарду.  
— Что ж, — он, отпустив руку, взглянул на Дейва, — надо решать, что мы будем с ним делать.  
  
***  
  
— Да что вы вообще о себе возомнили?!  
Они были в раздевалке. Друзья не собирались вредить талисману, лишь запугать.  
— Думаете я испугаюсь таких неудачников как вы? Ха! Мечтайте!  
Что бы тот не говорил, он боялся.  
Фрэнк включил душ, направляя струю на парня. Ему было плевать на слова Дейва, Айеро прекрасно знал, что тот просто храбрится.  
— А теперь, — Фрэнк Айеро выключил воду, — говори, какого чёрта ты слил фото Алисии.  
— Этой шлюхи? Да она давно должна была получить по заслугам!  
— Не смей... — начал Джерард.  
— Джи, — Фрэнк показал ему взглядом, что стоит отойти, прежде чем снова окатил Дейва Бланка водой. — А теперь, попрошу без оскорблений, ответь на вопрос.  
— Она встречалась со мной, сама же эти фото и прислала, а потом просто ушла к Арчи!  
— И ты решил, что лучше отомстить девушке, а не Арчи или, даже не знаю, попробовать разобраться в себе? — спросил Уэй-младший.   
— О, так это только начало. Она же чуть ли не с каждым в этой школе переспала! — он брезгливо посмотрел на Фрэнка. — Даже с этим педиком хотела.  
— Так, всё! — произнёс Джерард Уэй. — Достаточно!  
  
***  
  
Был закат. Они молча сидели напротив дома Рэя. Ну, как они, только сам Торо и Джерард, Майки и Фрэнк были внутри.  
— Джерард, — вдруг позвал друг, — как ты?  
— Прекрасно, — буркнул Уэй. — Сегодня узнал, что девушка, в которую я был влюблён с пятого класса переспала со всеми в этой ёбанной школе, а так прекрасно.  
— А был ли ты в неё влюблён?  
— Конечно! Что за вопрос? Все были влюблены.  
— А мне не важно, что в неё были влюблены многие, меня волнует то, был ли в неё влюблён ты.  
Джерард грустно посмотрел на дверь, думая о том, кто сейчас находится внутри этого дома.  
— Мне было на неё плевать с восьмого класса.


	7. Доверься мне

Прошла неделя. Друзья написали свою первую песню и придумали все музыкальные партии к ней. Им оставалось лишь найти барабанщика и записать видео (Майки настоял на том, чтобы это было видео, а не просто аудио, записанное на какую-нибудь старую касету). И Фрэнк Айеро, вроде, нашёл того, кто смог бы играть с ними. Парень сказал, что это его старый друг, с которым он когда-то учился в одной школе.  
Прямо сейчас группа ждала только этого "старого друга" в гараже Рэя, попутно переделывая его Гараж в небольшую студию.  
— Джи, подай поролон, — попросил Айеро.  
Скинувшись, они купили акустический поролон, которым собирались обклеить стены гаража для лучшего звучания (Фрэнк хотел, чтоб он был фиолетовым, так как думал, что это будет неплохо смотреться на видео). Пару раз им даже приходилось возвращаться в магазин докупать его. В один из таких разов Рэй решил, что было бы здорово купить ещё и освещение в гараж.  
— А может Майки подаст? — спросил Уэй-старший, державший в тот момент лестницу, на которой стоял Торо, пытавшийся прикрутить один из светильников.  
— Не-а, — отозвался брат, — я мучаюсь с настройкой инструментов и прочей техники, забыл?  
— В таком случае, держи Рэя, — сказал Джерард, отпуская лестницу и беря поролон, лежавший неподалёку.  
— Будет сделано, — произнёс Майки Уэй, оставляя свой бас и подходя к лестнице.  
Старший из братьев подошёл к Фрэнку, который упорно пытался прикрепить термоклеем фиолетовый поролон с пирамидками. Пожалуй, эта деталь была слишком большой для него.  
— Помочь? — спросил Уэй-старший, наблюдая за тем, как Айеро начинает медленно выходить из себя.  
Он протянул руку, очень скоро Фрэнк Айеро вложил в неё горячий пистолет.  
— Придерживай его ладно, — он бросил взгляд на деталь, с которой недавно боролся Фрэнк, а затем поднялся на небольшую стремянку.  
Парень послушался.  
В тот самый момент, когда Джерард начал выдавливать клей, послышался грохот, а после ругательства Рэя. Кажется, он упал.  
— Рэй! — почти в унисон крикнули братья, бросая свою работу. Уэй-старший слез со стремянки и бросился помогать другу, которого уже успел поднять младший брат.  
— Чёртова лестница, — пробурчал под нос Торо.  
— Как ты? — спросил Джерард Уэй.  
— Нормально, немного отлежусь и буду в полном порядке, — ответил он. — Продолжайте, я скоро вернусь, — произнёс Рэй и направился к выходу.  
— Ну уж нет, — запротестовал Майки, — не хватало ещё чтоб ты по пути где-нибудь упал.  
Он подошёл к успевшему отойти парню и, взяв того под руку, отправился в дом вместе с ним.  
  
***  
  
Торо и Уэй-младший отсутствовали уже около получаса, работа у Фрэнка и Джерарда никак не шла.  
— Мне уже осточертело сидеть тут вообще без дела! — вдруг сказал Айеро, сидя на полу рядом с другом. — Может хоть потанцуем? — так же внезапно предложил он.  
— Я бы с радостью, но... — Уэй замялся.  
— Но?  
— Я не умею танцевать, — тихо произнёс парень.  
— И в этом вся проблема? — удивился Фрэнк Айеро, поднимаясь с места. — Вставай, — приказал он.  
— Что? Зачем? — не понял Джерард Уэй.  
— Будем учить тебя танцевать, — ответил Айеро, протягивая руку Джерарду.  
  
— Возьми меня за талию, — сказал Фрэнк, располагая одну из рук на плече Уэя и переплетая пальцы с партнёром по танцу другой.  
Джерард послушно выполнил то, что просил парень.  
— Я веду, — произнёс Фрэнк Айеро, делая первый шаг. — Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три, — тихо считал он, в попытке не сбиться.  
Джерард Уэй пытался повторить тот квадрат, что вырисовывал Айеро своими ногами и у него почти получалось.  
— Ты уверен, что не учился танцевать во сне? — спросил Фрэнк, отрывая взгляд от ног.  
— Что? — рассмеявшись, произнёс Джерард.  
— А что? Вдруг ты лунатик и по ночам танцуешь, — высказал предположение Айеро, чем вызвал смех и радостную улыбку у Уэя.  
— Кхм-кхм... — они так увлеклись своим танцем, что даже не заметили, когда вернулись Майки с Рэем.  
  
***  
  
Спустя примерно час они наконец закончили работу в гараже, ещё через время пришёл тот самый друг Фрэнка.  
— Блять, Айеро, какого чёрта ты вообще меня позвал, — спросил подошедший Боб Брайар.  
— Всё очень просто, — отвечал парень, — нам нужен барабанщик.  
К счастью, Боб не стал возвражать. Они пытались сыграть свою песню несколько раз, где-то после пятой попытки, у них наконец начало получатся.  
  
— Майки, тащи камеру, — сказал Рэй, открывая ворота гаража, внутри стало невыносимо душно. Друзья включили многострадальные светильники, солнце вот-вот должно было сесть.  
— Погоди, мы же не будем снимать прямо сейчас? — нервно спросил старший брат.  
— А почему нет? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Брайар, сидевший за барабанами.  
— Ну... эм...  
— Джи, — Фрэнк подошёл к нему, — не переживай, — почти не заметно он коснулся руки Уэя.  
— Ладно, — выдохнув, сдался Джерард.  
  
***  
  
Всё шло хорошо. Во время съёмок они просто веселились, играя свою музыку. А потом произошло нечто странное.  
— Доверься мне.  
Этих слов не было в тексте, Айеро решил добавить их на ходу.  
Сразу после произнесённой фразы, Фрэнк Айеро подошёл к поющему Джерарду.  
«Была не была» — подумал он и, притянув Уэя поближе, поцеловал его в щеку.  
«Мы ведь просто друзья, верно?» — успокаивал себя Фрэнк, после совершённого на импульсе действия.  
  
***  
  
Солнце село, друзья начали расходиться. Первым дом Рэя покинул Боб, следом за ним ушли Фрэнк Айеро с Джерардом Уэем, только Майки решил задержаться.  
— Фрэнк? — позвал Джерард, когда они шли вниз по улице.  
— М-м?  
— Почему "доверься мне"?  
— Потому что я не хотел тебя пугать, — еле слышно ответил Фрэнк, разглядывая свои кеды. — Я...  
Заканчивать фразу ему не потребовалось. Уэй аккуратно взял его за руку, Айеро поднял взгляд и увидел лёгкую тёплую улыбку на лице парня.  
— Я доверяю тебе.


	8. Ты сказал, что прочитал меня, как открытую книгу. Хорошо, но страницы все разорвались и протёрлись

Видео было снято и смонтировано. Они не знали, что делать дальше.  
— А может проникнем в кабинет директора и включим оттуда песню на всю школу? — предложил Фрэнк Айеро, когда друзья сидели в гараже-студии.  
— Фрэнк, нет, — ответил Джерард, — это ужасная идея. От неё нам будет больше вреда, чем пользы.  
— Джи, послушай, у меня есть план, нас не поймают, — заверил его Айеро.  
  
Дальше они действовали согласно плану.  
  
***  
  
Во время одного из перерывов Майки, ака единственный, кто хоть что-то смыслит в технике, вместе с Рэем отправились в кабинет директора, имея при себе лишь касету с песней, старый проигрователь для неё и глупый план Фрэнка, который, они надеялись, должен сработать.  
В это же время Уэй-старший на пару с Айеро отвлекали руководство школы и хулиганов, которые могли бы им помешать.  
— Свистни, если кто появится, — сказал Майки Уэй Рэю, который остался на следить на входе, заходя в кабинет.  
Стоило парню переступить порог, как яркий белый свет ослепил его. Он щурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к нему.  
Как только глаза Уэя привыкли, он прошёл к столу директора, сел в кресло и, достав проигрыватель с касетой и наконец разобрался с проводами, включил песню.  
Майки слышал, как за дверью зазвучали голос брата и музыка, которую придумали друзья. Он радовался и пока не собирался покидать кабинет, перед этим ему нужно было дождаться, когда песня закончиться и забрать проигрыватель, лишь после он мог скрыться, в надежде что их всех не поймают.  
  
Но после случилось непредвиденное.  
К сожалению, долго с Фрэнка с Джерардом отвлекать директора не вышло.  
Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, вслед за Рэем Торо в помещение вошёл их учитель математики и по совместительству глава их школы — мистер Олдридж.  
— Уэй?! — он явно не ожидал увидеть его на своём месте. — Должно быть, твой братец тоже к этому причастен.  
Как бы Майки и Рэй не отрицали это, Олдриджу было плевать.  
  
***  
  
Айеро и Уэй-старший прятались в библиотеке.  
Как только директор ушёл, как они думали, разбираться с хулиганами, которые жить не им не дают, у друзей начались проблемы. Алестер Кит, как-то узнавший, что это Фрэнк пару месяцев назад решил отлить в его шлем, пытался отомстить ему, поймав и устроив погружение в унитаз. Услышав крики Алестера, Джерард схватил друга за руку и, не объясняя ничего, рванул в библиотеку.  
Удивительно, но именно там решили готовиться к выпускному балу выпускники.  
Уэй продолжал тянуть за собой Фрэнка Айеро. Парни бежали, награждаемые недовольными взглядами библиотекарши и двенадцатиклассников, под звуки собственной песни, которая уже подходила к концу, пока не нашли тот самый тихий уголок, в котором, как они думали, их никто не найдёт.  
Не сразу, конечно, но их нашли.  
Мистер Олдридж, за которым шли Майки и Рэй, отыскал их.  
«Пропали» — пронеслось в голове Фрэнка.  
«Какое счастье, что это не Алестер» — подумал Джерард.  
  
Их отсчитывали долго, нудно и прилюдно, выстроев в линию, вокруг которой полукругом собрались зрители. Всех. Всех троих. Директор не посчитал, что Фрэнк Айеро когда-нибудь связался бы с такими неудачниками, как их компания. Алестер с дружками наблюдали за этим, довольно ухмыляясь.  
— Вы что-нибудь хотите сказать в своё оправдание?  
— Я хочу, — сказал Фрэнк.  
— Я не к Вам обращаюсь, мистер Айеро.  
— Да, но вы обращаетесь к тем, кто решил проникнуть в Ваш кабинет и включить оттуда свою песню, — возвразил он. — Идею сделать это подкинул я, как и отвелакал Вас тоже я. Так что, — Фрэнк Айеро взглянул на старшего из братьев, — если хотите кого-то наказать, то наказывайте тоже меня.  
Парень вышел из толпы и встал рядом со своими друзьями. Казалось, что такого никто не ожидал. Ну кто станет брать на себя чью-то вину? Джерард коснулся руки Айеро, а Фрэнк поймал его благодарный взгляд.  
Директор вздохнул.  
— В качестве наказания вы в течение двух недель будете оставать в кабинете для наказаний после занятий. А особо храбрые, — он взглянул на Фрэнка, — трёх.  
  
***  
  
Занятия подошли к концу, компания отправилась отбывать свой срок.  
  
— Пс, — Джерард пытался позвать Фрэнка.  
Айеро обернулся на звук.  
Уэй бросил ему скомканую записку.  
«Спасибо, Фрэнки, за то что заступился, но, прошу, не делай так больше. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были из-за ~~меня~~ нас проблемы.  
Как насчёт поиграть в крокет после того, как покинем кабинет?  
\- Джерард»  
Прочитав послание, Фрэнк улыбнулся.  
Он вырвал лист из своей тетради на кольцах и стал писать ответ.  
«Ладно, я прекращу, но только когда ты начнёшь это делать сам.  
Только за, но я не умею играть в крокет(  
\- Фрэнк»  
Сложив записку в самолётик, Айеро отправил её Джерарду.  
Фрэнк Айеро увидел, как тот улыбается и радостный огонёк в его глазах загорается.


	9. Я не в порядке

— Джерард! — звала его девушка.  
Прошло несколько недель, все друзья отбыли своё наказание.  
— Джи! — всё не унималась она.  
Девушка догнала его прямо у лестницы.  
— Алисия? — обернулся парень, когда Уильямс схватила его за руку.  
— Привет, Джи, — убрала прядь волос за ухо. — Я просто хотела тебе сказать, что то, что вы сделали очень круто, — заглянула ему в глаза.  
— С-спасибо, — Джерард помнил, чем кончился послений разговор Фрэнк с этой девушкой. — Алисия, я должен идти, — он начал пятиться назад.  
— О да, конечно, у тебя алгебра, верно? — ответ на этот вопрос она и сама знала. — Как насчёт встретиться после занятий. Знаешь, я ведь плохо разбираюсь в этом предмете, ты мог бы мне его объяснить.  
— Нет! То есть, — Уэй замялся, — прости, у меня планы. Репетиция с группой, — выдумал он на ходу, в это же время ища ногой ступеньку. — Пока.  
Он поспешил скрыться.   
  
***  
  
— Джи, ты как? — спросил Фрэнк, когда Джерард и Рэй присоединились к нему с Майки во время обеда. — Выглядишь не очень хорошо.  
— Отвратительно, — буркнул парень, садясь на верхунюю ступеньку.  
— Что произошло? — спросил младший брат.   
— Произошла Алисия Уильямс, — ответил Рэй, узнавший историю ещё на алгебре, садясь рядом с Майки Уэем.  
Фрэнк Айеро бросил непонимающий взгляд на друзей.  
— Скажем так, — отвечал Джерард Уэй, — она использовала очень неоднозначные фразы и приследовала меня.  
— Блять, — только и смог сказать Айеро.  
В него снова прилетел чей-то сэндвич. Ну да, в этой школе точно учаться гении, вовсе не клоуны.  
— Вау, — отреагировал парень, — не знал, что в нашем кафетерии теперь ещё и доставка!  
Теперь смеялись не над ним.  
Кажется, Фрэнк начал привыкать к такой жизни.  
— Джи, — вновь обратился Айеро к другу, — не думаешь, что сейчас самое время начать давать отпор? — спросил он, вспоминая на что способны дружки Алисии.  
Его вопрос остался без ответа.  
  
***  
  
Нападки, как и раньше, продолжались, вот только стало их меньше.  
В один из тех разов, когда Джерард в одиночестве шагал на урок, его поймали.  
— Только попробуйте ещё раз высунуться, а не то, — прорычал Том, схватив за воротник и прижав к стенке.  
— Не то что? — И всё-таки Фрэнк был прав, самое время начать давать им отпор. — Снова побьёте? Да я уже привык, не тем пугаете.  
— Осмелел, щенок? — Арчи вышел из-за спины Томаса Куинси. — На твоём месте стоило бы заткнуться, мне Алисия...  
— Рассказала как я к ней приставал? — спросил Уэй. — Ты по-прежнему ей веришь? Раз так, то почему бы тебе не рассказать как слили её нюдсы, если уж она такая верная?  
Арчи Джексон покраснел от злости.  
— Ты вообще не знаешь, что несёшь!  
— А ты не знаешь кому веришь, — ответил Джерард Уэй.  
— Довольно! — приказал Алестер Кит. — Не видите, что он уже сам нарывается, — он с ненавистью взглянул на Джерарда. — Завтра после занятий захвати своих приятелей, а мы с парнями будем ждать вас в холле. Можете даже свои отстойные клюшки для крокета прихватить.  
— И что, подерёмся?  
Ответом ему стала кровожадная улыбка Алестера.  
  
Задиры оставили его.  
«Бежать» — это была первая мысль Джерарда, после того, как они ушли.  
Поборов желание спрятаться, он начал думать, что он может сделать.  
«Рассказать об этом Фрэнку»  
В общем-то именно так Уэй и поступил.  
  
Он попытался вспомнить где должен быть Айеро и, надеясь, что не ошибается, рванул к кабинету английского на третьем этаже.  
— Извините, — обратился Джерард к преподавательнице английского, параллельно ища взглядом Фрэнка,— мистер Браун попросил найти Фрэнка Айеро, чтобы помочь с...  
— Мистер Уэй, в следующий раз будьте более кратки в своих объяснениях, — сказала она. — Айеро, можете идти к мистеру Брауну.  
Как только дверь за ними закрылась Фрэнк спросил:  
— Что произошло, я почти уверен, что Брауну я вовсе не нужен.  
Джерард Уэй вздохнул и принялся рассказывать, как его пытались запугать.  
  
— И я, вроде как, согласился... — закончил он, сидя на окне в туалете и прижимая к себе ноги, друзья пришли туда, чтобы спрятаться. — Что мне делать, Фрэнки..?  
— Что нам делать, — исправил его Айеро. — Для начала, расскажем Майки и Рэю, — отвечал он на вопрос парня, — а потом, послушаем Алестера и захватим с собой клюшки для крокета. Зная, на какие подлости он способен могу сказать, что их будет больше, чем нас, и что они не побояться использовать спортивный инвентарь.  
— Во что мы вляпались, — уронил голову между коленей.  
— Хэй, Джи, — позвал Фрэнк, гладя его по голове, — если я скажу, что всё не так плохо, ты мне поверишь?  
— Это самая ужасная ложь из всех, что я когда-либо слышал, — начал Уэй, поднимая голову, — но да, я бы тебе поверил.  
Он улыбнулся, когда Фрэнк Айеро потянулся к нему с объятиями, на которые просто невозможно не ответить.  
  
Остаток урока было решено просидеть в туалете, а после отправиться домой, занятие было последним.   
По пути Джерард с Фрэнком рассказали обо всё Торо и Уэю-младший. Дойдя до здания, где жили братья, Рэй остановил старшего, пропуская Майки с Айеро внутрь.  
Друзья расположились на крыльце и ещё некоторое время сидели в тишине.  
— Глупая затея, Джи, — произнёс Рэй. — Нас четверо и лишь двое умеют драться. Мы огребём, причём очень и очень сильно. Не проще ли затаиться на время?  
— А может мы победим, откуда тебе знать. Может всё измениться! В конце концов, мы уже это начали, когда влезли в кабинет директра, надо заканчивать.  
Торо тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты любишь D&D, Одри Хепбёрн, Фангорию, Гарри Гудини и крокет. Ты не умеешь плавать, не умеешь танцевать и не знаешь каратэ. Признай, ты не сделаешь это.  
— Я не хочу делать это... Я просто хочу... — он замолчал на пару секунд, — быть самим собой... — всё же закончил парень. — Не хочу, чтоб меня продолжали задирать, чтоб девчонки вроде Алисии ко мне приставали, просто хочу быть собой и всё.  
— Ладно, герой, — вздохнув, произнёс Рэй, — пошли решать, что будем делать завтра.  
  
***  
  
Завтра наступило, уроки подошли к концу. Как бы сильно друзья этого не хотели, но они должны были появиться в холле.  
— Мальчик для битья, педик, астматик и их мамочка! Неужели не струсили? — громко произнёс Алестер, держа в руках хоккейную клюшку.  
— Обойдёмся без этого позёрства, Кит, — произнёс Айеро, чьи глаза закрывали очки.  
— О, так вы согласны просто сдаться? — спросил тот.  
— Согласны просто вам навалять, — ответил Майки, крепко сжимая в руках клюшку-молоток.  
— Расходимся, — сказал Том.  
Нет, это не значило, что парни свободны. К сожалению, Куинси имел в виду, что им надо разойти по разные стороны холла.  
— Ты ведь сообщил об этом Джастину? — тихо спросил Уэй-старший, когда они оказались подальше от компании задир.  
Лишь короткий кивок в ответ.  
  
Только Арчи досчитал до трёх и обе стороны бросились друг на друга с различными клюшками и стиками для лакросса, как их практически сразу остановил директор.  
— Что вы себе позволяете?! — взвыл мистер Олдридж. — Кит, Джексон и Куинси, боюсь мне придётся отстранить вас от игры в лакросс на неопределённый срок, — выносил приговор директор. — А также вашим приятелям, мистеру Харрисону и мистеру Харту вместе с вами придётся неделю провести в кабинете для наказаний. А вам, — он взглянул на Фрэнка, Рэя и братьев, — думаю, будет достаточно убрать все витрины со школьными трофеями.  
— Но почему у нас разные наказания?! — возмутился Арчи. — Вы даже не оставите их после уроков в кабинете для наказаний?  
— А кто сказал, что уборка займёт у них лишь один день? — спросил подошедший к ним Джастин.  
— Ты! — взревел Алестер, бросаясь на капитана команды, спосло лишь то, что его дружки вовремя удержали парня — Ах ты, чёртова шестёрка! Ты ещё заплатишь за всё это! Я вернусь в команду, слышишь!  
— Не пока я капитан, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Так что, Алестер, боюсь, тебе придётся подождать до конца этого учебного года. Том, прояви благоразумие и уведи его отсюда.  
  
Как только задиры ушли Джастин обратился к Фрэнку, который, наплевав на все свои синяки и разбитые солнечные очки, пытался остановить кровь, идущую из носа Джерарда.  
— Хватило же у вас ума устроить с ними драку.  
— Мы не специально, — захлёбываясь кровью ответил Уэй-старший.   
— Боже, да опусти ты голову, пока не задохнулся, — раздражённо вздохнул Джастин Грейс. — Кажется, вам бы не помешало посетить травмпункт, — окинув их взглядом, сказал капитан. Друзья все были в крови, у Фрэнка стоял фингал под глазом, у Джерарда от носа шла небольшая красная дорожка, как и у Майки от губы, у Рэя и вовсе была рана на лбу. — Думаю, наказание сможет подождать до завтра.


	10. Я обещаю

Ребята из My Chemical Romance закончили уборку жа пару дней. Джастин им помогал по возможности, капитан считал, что они не сделали ничего, за что можно было бы наказывать. И вот, закат, школьный двор и несколько друзей, которые решили сыграть в крокет.  
— Чёрт, да как эту штуковину вообще держать нужно, — жаловался Фрэнк, вызывая этим искреннюю улыбку у Джерарда.  
— Позволь показать, — сказал Уэй-старший, подходя к парню.  
Айеро хотел отдать свой молоток Джерарду, но тот не принял его. Джерард Уэй взял друга за руку, положил на клюшку-молоток и, прицелившись, ударил по шару для крокета. Он прошёл через ворота.  
— Неплохой гол, — произнёс Фрэнк Айеро, — это ведь так называется?  
— Как бы не называлось, ты всё равно попал, — ответил Уэй, убирая руки.  
— Мы попали, — исправил его Фрэнк, переплитая пальцы с Джерардом. — Знаешь, Джи, — вдруг заговорил он, по-прежнему не отпуская руку, — мы всегда будем лузерами, — он улыбнулся, — и уж лучше так, чем быть такими как они, — говорит Фрэнк о всех этих популярных ребятах, махнув в сторону школы.  
— И мы будем вместе? — спрашивает Уэй  
— Я обещаю,— отвечает Айеро. — Насколько я знаю, неудачникам вместе выживать проще, — шутливо продолжает он, вспоминая, что ему когда-то сказал парень.  
Он ловит лёгкую улыбку на лице Джерарда.  
— И что будем делать дальше? — спросил Джерард Уэй.  
— Как тебе идея продолжить заниматься музыкой? — забросив на плечо молоток, ответил вопросом на вопрос Фрэнк Айеро. — Майки и Рэю, вроде, нравится, я тоже не против.   
— И что мы будем играть? О чём будут тексты? Какова идея?  
— Мы будем спасать жизни людей, — с умным видом ответил Айеро.  
Фрэнк услышал смешок Джерарда.  
— И как же?  
— Донося послание.  
— Я с удовольствием присоединюсь к твоей идее, как только ты ответишь какое послание, — уже сдавался Уэй.   
— Спасающее жизни, — такая искренняя улыбка Джерарда точно стоила этого ответа. — Кстати, ты теперь в группе, я ответил на твой вопрос.  
Солнце садилось, а они и не думали уходить. Как-то Фрэнк даже предложил заночевать в школе, но остальные быстро отказались от этой затеи.  
Дальше жизнь будет только налаживаться.


End file.
